emory_havenfandomcom-20200213-history
Katerina J. Rose
Biography Old tales of Vampires and Werewolves were told to children to scare them. Hell, some of the stories even scared adults. Rumors spoke of beasts and immortal men who would come out in the dead of night and pluck people from their homes. Mysterious disappearances for all those who wandered too far for their own good. But where had all of the stories come from? Was it just a wild idea plucked from someone's vivid imagination? Or, were they stories of personal experience? Kat was convinced they were simply meaningless stories used to get a rise out of those who were foolish enough to believe them. That was until the fables and tales become a bittersweet reality.... Birthday Surprise A long drag on a freshly lit cigarette burned at Katerina’s lungs. The bar she had been sat within reeked of its stench as a light haze of smoke filled the air around the patrons. A smirk curled at the corner of rose colored lips as she leaned in closer to the bar top, elbows propped against it's cool surface. She was just about to wave down the cute boy working behind the counter to grab her another drink when a man stepped up to the bar beside her. - “A rum and coke for the beautiful woman here and a whisky for myself tender.” – He spoke with confidence as he grasped one of the nearby bar stools and sat down. A perfectly shaped brow would arch as Kats eyes curiously scanned over the man. A mess of curly brown locks sat atop his head and a rather nice-looking suit dawned his figure. Any other day she would have told the guy to piss off and find another tail to chase though she had already been three drinks in and the appeal of a free one was hard to pass up. She would take another long drag from the cigarette that dangled between her fingertips before finally speaking. - “Who do I have to thank for this drink?” – A soft smile spread across his face as he introduced himself as Jayden. As time passed a slew of flirtatious exchanges and laughter ensued. She played her part, trying to play hard to get while the tantalizing thoughts couldn’t help but cross her mind. Though Kat wasn’t exactly the hardest card to play as the fifth drink now coursed through her, leaving her mind in a unsteady haze. The night drew on and soon the bar would be closing as it grew past midnight and into the early morning hours. - “I’ll help you walk home and make sure you’re kept safe. You know all the creatures come out of hiding this time of night in Emory Haven.” – Jayden chuckled as he held out his arm for her to hold onto, keeping her steady as she lost her balance getting down from the stool. “That’s a load of crap, there’s nothing out there but woods and squirrels but I certainly wouldn’t mind the company.” – The drunken words slewed not so eloquently from parted lips as she leaned into his side. The soft clink of her heels now echoed against the empty sidewalk as they continued down the road. It wasn’t long before they passed by one of the many parks that lined the outskirts of the town. Her small home was hardly a few blocks away. The sound of frogs and crickets calling out into the night filled the air around them as they passed. Lightning bugs danced and flickered within the darkened thicket of trees and bushes. It was a beautiful sight, one that turned into a blur as Kat suddenly felt a hard pull at her side. Jayden had begun to forcefully drag her into the depths of the trees. She could feel her stomach roll and churn with the sudden motion as she let out a scream in fear.- “ What the hell are you doing?!” – Her question fell upon silent lips as he lifted her back up, forcefully shoving her against a nearby tree. His body pressed into her own, pinning her there as she looked upon him, fear within her eyes. Kat tried with all her might to push the man off of her, kicking and screaming in a panicked fury though it was no use. “ Sorry love but you were easy prey.” A smirk curled at the corner of his lips before he lunged forward, boring his teeth deep within her flesh…. My neck...my blood...it’s…I just need to hold on a bit longer…I don’t want to die…were the last thoughts that’s crossed kats mind as consciousness soon faded and her body grew cold and limp. Jaydens Perspective Jayden noticed her first as a flutter in the corner of his eye; a momentary distraction. The woman leaned across the bar, buying one drink after the other as the man tending ogled and obliged with each request. That flutter soon became a thorn, pressing deep into his skin until he had to scratch the surface. The thirst that welled within begged to be quenched and she was as easy of a target as any. He had to have her, had to ruin her. It didn't take much by way of persuasion a few drinks and time was all that was needed. Jayden couldn’t help but almost feel sorry for the girl; though all was forgotten as the time grew near. His grip instinctively tightened against her waist as they passed by the line of trees… now is my chance… Her heartbeat sounded like that of a thousand drums pounding in his ears. He couldn’t fight back any longer at the gnawing pain that welled within. He snapped in an instant, letting out a snarl as he quickly dragged her further into the forest, away from any prying eyes. She was now his, trapped with nowhere to go her soft blue hues now staring at him, almost pleading as he simply smirked at the sight. The sweet taste of her danced across his tongue laced with the bitterness of the alcohol. She struggled only but a few moments as his teeth ripped further into her flesh. It was only when his thirst no longer burned at his throat that his mind finally came back to the present. The woman now limp barely breathing within his grasp. “Shit” He spoke aloud, now realizing what he had done in his frenzied state. The guilt washed over him as he looked down upon her innocence. He had only been turned but a mere few weeks ago himself, not fully understanding the life he now lived himself. Quickly he would bite into his own wrist before forcefully pressing it against her pale red lips, hoping that it wasn’t already too late…. Now it was simply a waiting game to see if she would wake like he had... to live a cursed life like so many others. The Awakening Kat tossed and turned in her sleep, the recurring nightmare of the events that had taken place merely a few hours before played on repeat in her mind. The man lunging towards her, ripping at her flesh with a hunger unlike anything she had seen before. It was then that her eyes flashed open as she shot up quickly, only to see not her bedroom around her but the grimy steel wall of a large pipe. Kat quickly shuffled to her feet, stumbling in the process as her eyes darted about the room, trying to figure out where she was….” This is a dream… this has to be a dream.” - She spoke aloud, holding her hands up to clutch her head… think Kat think… She urged to herself. Her stomach gnarled and twisted in agony, it felt like she hadn't eaten anything for a week. It was then that she heard the echoing of another pair of footsteps coming down from the other end of the pipe. As the figure turned the corner anger and fear took its hold within her being.- “ Stay the hell away from me!” - She barked, taking a step back further into the tunnel to keep her distance from the man. Her hand instinctively went back up towards her neck, though to her surprise the skin was smooth. Quickly she pulled her away to examine it.. No blood? “I’m sorry for what I did to you but just give me a moment to explain.” - Jayden took care to not take a step further, not wanting to startle her more than what he knew he already had. He explained all that he knew of vampires and the life he now lived. The bloodlust, the decay and the pain from the light. Kat eventually found her back pressed against the wall of the tunnel in shock and disbelief.. She couldn't be.. This man was just some crazed psychopath trying to mess with her head. Kat finally walked forward, shoving herself off the wall with a determination that drove her to walk past the man. “ I wouldn't do that if I were you…” - He called out in a condescending tone as her hand yanked on the cool metal handle of the door that lead out of the sewers and onto the streets above. Pain instantly pierced through Katerinas head as the sun's rays almost seemed to pierce right through her very skull. The throbbing ache had almost brought her to her knees before she slammed the door back shut, leaving them both in the pitch darkness once more. Her eyes took a moment to readjust as little stars danced across her vision before it finally returned to normal. Kat newly awakened, now spent her time trying to find others like her, doing all the research she could to figure out what exactly she was and more importantly how she could cure it... The thirst that gripped at her throat like a constant raging war was enough to drive her mad at times as she tried to find alternative ways to feed. All of which only lead to her body to slowly decay, forcing her to take the life of another in her blood driven madness. It is unclear of where Kats path might lead but it seemed that Emory Haven had now become her new home.Category:Female Category:Vampire